


How to Survive the End of the World

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join Addie as she regales you with tips on how to survive the apocalpse~</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Survive the End of the World

Introduction!

Remember when you got that pimple on picture day, and you thought it was the end of the world?  
Or how about when that zombie crashed your sweet sixteen? It just had to be the end of the world  
then, right? Well, if you were me, you'd be absolutely right! My name is Addie, and this is my journal on  
How to Survive the End of the World.

Now, if you're reading this, chances are I've died, which technically makes this journal redundant, or  
you've survived which is also redundant. I mean, I don't want to just chuck this thing out into the street  
where it can be ravaged by the constantly changing weather, but I can't hide it either.  
Won't do anyone any good if it's hidden...

Ok, so my friend just gave me an idea. When I finish the book, I can pass it on to someone else.  
Someone I trust. That way it stays safe. So forget that last paragraph. If you have this book,  
I hope it reached you well, and aids you in your survival! :D

 


End file.
